Reminisce
by ladymistress
Summary: When the Hokage's assistant reminisced about the days when he and the hokage were still young, and oh how happy those days were.


◄◘•S_A_S_U_N_A_R_U_ 3•◘►

The 7th Hokage named Uzumaki Naruto was working when his assistant came in to report about how the SAND VILLAGE is lacking sand. T_T (This fanfic is corny).

"Huh? Why should we care?" asked he Hokage {stressly}. "I mean the Kazekage is already in charge of his village." Continued the Hokage…

"But Hokage-sama…" The assistant persisted with his arms stretched out and trying to explain that the Hokage is also a part of the rest of the tribes or villages.

"Hai, hai, whatever?" yawned the Hokage.

The Hokage together with his assistant went to Sand Village to check things out. As they reached the opening of the village, the guards was shocked to see the 7th KONOHA HOKAGE, one of the guards led them inside the village. As they entered the village, one man stood in front of them looking at the Hokage seriously.

"Huh? Gaara-kun, it's been a long time since we saw each other, ne?" Naruto said as his assistant and he walked towards him.

"Naruto-kun, I see that you are the Hokage, hmm…" Gaara smiled and was happy to see his old friend back.

The guards were looking at them and heard that they called each other with the honorific, Kun.

"So Kazekage-san, is it even possible for your village to lack sand?" He joked.

"Have you looked around anyway?" the Kazekage replied.

Naruto and his assistant looked around and were amazed. "Wow Gaara-sama, you put up a nice village of vegetation." Naruto said.

"That's the problem; it's supposed to be the SAND village." Gaara said seriously.

"Oh yes, you're right."Naruto said innocently.

"How did he become a Hokage anyway?" His assistant thought.

His assistant flashed back of how Naruto saved him from the wicked Orochimaru and made him realize about their eternal bonds.

(THE FLASHBACK)

Naruto: SASUKE!!

"And I just looked at him like I never cared about his feelings. But I did, after I killed my brother and the rest of the Akatsukis. Naruto came to bring me back but I resisted because Orochimaru wanted my body." Naruto's assistant thought deeply while the Kazekage and the Hokage were talking things out.

(BACK TO THE PAST)

"Why won't you let me save you, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

*CURRENT Sasuke: It was raining then and I never bothered listening to my Naruto.*

OLD Sasuke: Naruto, I don't need anyone… Leave me alone.

Naruto was shocked and saw that Sasuke was disappearing in the fog. Naruto tried to find him but it was no use.

*CURRENT Sasuke: I didn't know what happened to him that time, all I cared about was to be strong and to defeat the Akatsukis, but when I already did, I didn't know what to do with my power anymore. I fought with that snake, Orochimaru because he wanted my body. There's no freaking way that I would give myself to an old hag like him, I fought with him, trying to win, but when I was about to give up, an image appeared in front of me. He carried me aside to rest, I rested. By the time I woke up, I was in the arms of my friend, the friend who never stopped training just to save me. I saw him carrying me desperately, trying to take me back to Konoha. He was all bloody and ripped apart but still he tried hard to lift me up and bring me back to Konoha. I never knew what happened to that snake. I tried to ask Naruto what happened to that wicked one but all he could say was that…

(NARUTO 8 YEARS AGO: *it doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke. He wounded you that's why I couldn't forgive him.*)

*CURRENT Sasuke: I was speechless back then, and went back to sleep for being tired of killing all the Akatsukis. Itachi, my brother was the person who wasted all my time. He was the strongest among all of them. But I heard that the person who made the akatsuki organization didn't show up to me, it was said that he was the strongest among all his members. Until now, I'm not sure who he is, where he could be and whether he is dead or not. Naruto became Hokage because he saved me and killed Orochimaru, is that the reason?*

(BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME)

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto as Hokage said.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and made a quick response to the Hokage with great honor.

"Sasuke-kun, it's all done, we're leaving this place, let's go back to our Konoha." Naruto demanded as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Hai Hokage-sama…" Sasuke replied.

They started walking like all the time was theirs.

"I looked up to my friend Naruto, who is now a Hokage" thought Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke was shocked that he talked to him like that. "What is it, Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied.

"Have you remembered the time when how I wanted badly to be the next Konoha Hokage…?"Naruto smiled asking.

"Hai, how could I ever forget, back then you were such a dimwit." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him. "Huh? Gomenasai Hokage-sama, I didn't mean to say that in a bad way." Sasuke pleads.

"Sasuke, life was better before, wasn't it?" Naruto asked reminiscing about the past.

"Yes, but I was too cold to you back then." Sasuke replied

"I missed those old times, especially when we were still Team 7 under Kakashi-sensei, I missed a lot of things before, if only I could go back to the past." Naruto said.

"Hai, by then I will train with you guys and defeat the Akatsukis my way." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever wondered where Sakura has been?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was busy in serving you Naruto-KUN?" Sasuke said in reply.

"I hope that she is okay though and Sasuke-kun…?" Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked still walking.

"Please don't call me Hokage, I feel old when I am called by that name." Naruto continued.

"Of course Na-chan…" Sasuke replied.

"I was so ambitious and foolish before that I wanted the title HOKAGE to be mine, but now as a Hokage, I wished that I was stronger before you left so I could have saved you before going to Orochimaru, I wouldn't have been Hokage, my friends would have been so close to me and I would have spent my whole life with my best friend." Naruto said regretting the things he did before.

"Na-chan, but I thank you for doing those just to save me." Sasuke said.

"I would do anything for my best friend even if it would cost me my life." Naruto replied. "That's the only way to keep our bonds strong."

"Na-Chan, I will do the same too, I will serve you as a loyal assistant." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to see me as a Hokage but I want you to see me as a friend." Naruto demanded.

"Of course, best Friend." Sasuke said as he holds Naruto's hands in a friendly manner and continued going back to Konoha with joint hands.

(NINJA CUP, GOLDEN)

Sakura comes to the Hokage's office, there she saw Sasuke, the assistant, massaging Naruto, the Hokage.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-sama, have you two heard about ITASASU??" Sakura Joked.

"Ha-ha funny, Sakura…" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, have you heard of LEESAKU??" Sasuke asked Sakura as he continues to massage the aching back of Naruto.

Sakura nosebleeds as she thought of SAKULEE. "Oh yeah, SASUNARU is more famous!!" Sakura fought back.

Sasuke and Naruto just smiled in an evil way, Sasuke continued to massage him.

Sakura nosebleeds again knowing what the two of them meant. {c(O;;O)}}}

_A.N: This fanfic was made when I was 11 years old. LOL…so like, sorry for wasting your time reading.. XD_


End file.
